FIG. 1 illustrates a plurality of commands and associated images of data respectively stored in two buffers Buf(1) and Buf(2) of a conventional video display system implemented according to the related art, where the notations “Draw” and “Flip” shown in FIG. 1 are utilized for representing some drawing commands and flip commands, respectively. For example, the buffer Buf(1) is originally selected as the display buffer, so an image of the earth is initially displayed on the screen. After a set of drawing commands Draw(1) are executed, the data of an image of the heart is temporarily stored in the buffer Buf(2), where the image of the earth is still displayed on the screen. When the flip command Flip(1) is executed, the buffer Buf(2) is selected as the display buffer, so the image of the heart is displayed on the screen. After a set of drawing commands Draw(2) are executed, the data of an image of the question mark is temporarily stored in the buffer Buf(1), where the image of the heart is still displayed on the screen. When the flip command Flip(2) is executed, the buffer Buf(1) is selected as the display buffer, so the image of the question mark is displayed on the screen. Thus, when a flip command (e.g. Flip(1) or Flip(2)) is executed, the buffer that is originally selected as the display buffer can be utilized for drawing without displaying any incomplete image on the screen, while the other buffer can be selected as the latest display buffer, which stores the data of the latest complete image for being displayed on the screen.
According to the related art, referring to FIG. 2, a plurality of flip commands such as the flip commands Flip(1), Flip(2), Flip(3), Flip(4), . . . , etc. may be received in respective periods of a vertical synchronization signal VSYNC. For example, there are 60 pulses per second in a vertical synchronization signal VSYNC. When a flip command such as one of the flip commands Flip(1), Flip(2), Flip(3), Flip(4), . . . , etc. is executed, the associated flip operation is typically performed at a time point of the appearance of the first coming pulse of the vertical synchronization signal VSYNC. In a situation where associated hardware resources of the conventional video display system are implemented with cheap or low end components, without a proper display control scheme being introduced, some problems such as non-smooth display may occur, giving the user a bad viewing experience.
Please note that, in the situation mentioned above, the conventional video display system typically does not serve the user well. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing the display control of a video display system.